fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Neathia's Demise/Chapter 10, Making Friends
A week had passed since Ace reached that Neathian city. He was now in the outskirts of the Neathian Capitol, in one of the military compounds. He was in a room, and was looking at himself in the mirror. A lot had changed since he first crashed onto Neathia. He felt around in his pocket. Ace only had one Bakugan left. His new Neathian Darkus uniform didn't match his only Haos Bakugan. Rune floated up and rested on Ace's shoulder. "I presume they will be expecting us soon." Ace nodded. He went out of his room, and started to walk down the long hallway. He had been asked to join the Neathian army, and was now going to see where he would be put. Alex had explained to him what was going on. Neathia, after having peace with Gundalia, was split into two factions. The Rebels, who didn't want peace with Gundalia, wanting revenge instead, and the Neathians, who had to remove the rebels before rebuilding. Gundalia was also in this war, as it was helping the Neathians. Gundalia itself however needed a lot of fixing up, as the planet was little more than a wasteland. Prime Minister Nurzak was busy fixing it, while Commander Ren Krawler was in Neathia with his troops. Neathia itself was led by Queen Fabia. Under her, Captain Elright lead most of the forces, while Linus Claude led the rest. The Rebels' leaders were unknown, but it was made up of various races. They were being supplied by Negatov Industries, which explained their techonology. Ace reached a large room. In it, he found about 15 new recruits, waiting to be assigned. He stood in line with them. In front of him was a girl who was fidgeting with her hair. She looked at him and smiled. "Hi! I'm Luna! "I'm Ace." he responded. "So, you're getting assigned too, huh? Nervous isn't it?" "Eh. It doesn't matter who I stand by if I don't know anyone here yet." "Mmm, true, true." She looked behind her. "Oh, I'm next. See you around, Ace!". She hurried towards a desk, in which a bunch of papers were given to her. After a while, it was Ace's turn. He looked at the papers given to him. His name wasn't written, a note written next to it that he was an orphan and was referred to as "Ace Phantom". Next to that was a list of his combat skills they took in training. Below that, there was a list of Ace's Bakugan. Only one was not crossed out. His eyes lingered on the crossed out names, then looked below. SQUAD: TOMBSTONE He took his papers and left. He found a sign saying which room to go to, and went on his way. He reached a door marked by his squad's name. When he went in, he found several people. All were wearing Darkus uniforms. "So, you got dumped here too, huh?" Ace looked to his right to find a boy talking to him. "Excuse me?" "Tombstone's the squad they use to dump the Darkus brawlers. Neathia doesn't like them. Calls them unpure." "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Saying that, he only had a Haos Bakugan with him at the time. "Yeah, well. Catch you later." He left to talk to others. Ace's gaze wandered around the room. He found a notice board, and went to inspect it. It said "RECRUITED BAKUGAN" at the top, and there was a list of names of the new recruits. Next to each recruit was a couple of Bakugan names. He found his quickly. "Rager, Dawn, and Senshi..." he muttered. He had heard Rager and Dawn's names before, but Senshi was new to him. He wondered what his new Bakugan would be like. Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Chapters Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise